The Spear of Adun (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=The Growing Shadow |conc= |next=Moebius Corps Mission: Sky Shield or Shakuras Mission: Amon's Reach |image=O9IQt8o.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Aiur, Khor-shakal |result=*Spear of Adun reclaimed by the Daelaam *Daelaam forces retreat from Aiur |battles= |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Amon Brood * Khalai (corrupted) * Hybrids |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Phase-smith Karax |commanders2= Executor Selendis (corrupted) Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Karax |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Activate power cells (5) |optgoal=Power up warp gates (3) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Centurion and dragoon unlocked in War Council |newchar=Rohana |newunit= |newtech=Photon cannons, batteries |concatbott=x }} The Spear of Adun is the third mission of Legacy of the Void. History Rescue Near the ruins of Khor-shakal, Phase-smith Karax was ambushed by a group of zerg, only to be rescued by Hierarch Artanis and his forces. Karax told them that his nerve cords had been cut to remove him from the Khala. Artanis said that he needed Karax to activate the ancient generators powering the Spear of Adun, so that he could take the last uncorrupted protoss and retreat from Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Rescue. (in English). 2015. The Mission Karax activated one of the generators, only to find the other four were clogged with zerg creep and needed to be cleared out. Amon revealed himself in Executor Selendis's body, telling them that their efforts were hopeless. Groups of zerg and protoss under Amon's control protected each generator. As the Daelaam defeated the defenders and activated the generators, Amon sent nydus worms and warp prisms, and later, Hybrid to assault Artanis's nexus point. However, Artanis's warriors held back Amon's forces long enough to reactivate the generators.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Arkship The Spear of Adun came online just as Amon sent a large wave of forces to overrun Artanis's base. Artanis had all uncorrupted protoss warped aboard, and departed Aiur. In a moment of peace, Artanis and Karax marveled at the engineering of the massive ship and its many functions, though they mourned the loss of the Khala. Artanis made a vow to avenge their defeat on Aiur, and free the protoss chained to Amon's will.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. Walkthrough The mission is to clear out the four power generators while defending the main protoss base from constant waves of attackers from both sides. A series of shield batteries and photon cannons can defend each ramp to keep the waves out, but as the game progresses Amon will start sending larger and larger attack forces with hybrid and immortals that quickly destroy cannons. Rebuilding lost structures, and warping in defensive reinforcements will be necessary later in the mission. Scattered across the map are three warp gates that can be captured to help reinforce faster. Grabbing the first one quickly will gain the player access to transforming gateways into additional warp gates. With each generator freed, Amon spawns waves of nydus worms and warp prisms to siege the player's base, and it is recommended that forces be pulled back to destroy them before the main base is overrun. Through the mission the player is given access to the Spear of Adun's ability to deploy pylons anywhere there is vision. This is useful for setting up frontline pylons near large engagements so that reinforcements can be brought to the front quicker, and saving valuable minerals for forces. The freed power cells also produce the psionic matrix around them without the need to build or deploy pylons, use this to your advantage if you did not bring probes in your army or running out of energy to deploy pylon. The southeastern generator is heavily defended by zerg, protoss and hybrid. There is a ramp beneath the easternmost generator that leads to the rear of the last generator. This allows the player to free the generator while bypassing most of its defenses. Videos File:Starcraft 2 THE SPEAR OF ADUN - Brutal Guide - Adun Toridas! Achievements Trivia *In the northwestern corner of the map, a bunker door can be found at the base of a dense jungle, a likely reference to the television series Lost. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions